walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Key
The Key (em português: '''A Chave')'' é o centésimo décimo primeiro episódio da série The Walking Dead, sendo o décimo segundo episódio da 8ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorreu em 18 de março de 2018 na AMC e na Fox. Sinopse A liderança de Hilltop encara um difícil dilema após a chegada de visitantes inesperados; ''Rick fica cara a cara com um adversário.'' Grandes Eventos * Rick encontra seus amigos no Hilltop. * Negan e seus homens impregnam suas armas com vísceras e embarcam em uma viagem a Colônia. * Rick sai de novo e vai para os arredores de Washington, DC, para emboscar Negan e matá-lo. * Rick destrói o veículo de Negan e encurrala o homem em um prédio abandonado. * Simon impede Os salvadores de socorrer Negan e separa Dwight do grupo para procurar por seu líder. * Simon revela querer se livrar de Negan e Dwight apoia. * Rick faz uma emboscada por Negan e atira fogo em Lucille. * Maggie, Michonne, Rosita e Enid encontram três mulheres estranhas na estrada e as escolta para Hilltop. * Negan descobre que Simon eliminou Os catadores. * Maggie e Georgie fecham um acordo e Hilltop é fornecido com planos avançados de alimentação e construção. * Georgie revela que ela retornará no futuro. * Simon modifica o plano de Negan e decide matar o pessoal de Hilltop em vez de dar outro aviso. * Negan consegue escapar de Rick, mas Jadis intercepta e sequestra ele. Enredo No santuário, Negan vai até o quarto de Dwight e dá-lhe as boas-vindas por ele está de volta ao Santuário. Dwight explica que ele estava indo em direção a Hilltop na esperança de encontrar Salvadores, mas Negan ordena que Dwight volte ao seu trabalho de antes. Enquanto isso, Simon comanda seus homens enquanto eles colecionam caminhantes presos nas cercas e coletam entranhas para imergirem suas armas, que eles planejam usar em seu ataque contra Hilltop. Negan prevê que o grupo de Rick se renderá assim que compreender sua nova estratégia. Dwight se junta aos salvadores enquanto eles se mobilizam. Simon instrui seus homens a ferir alguns moradores de Hilltop com suas armas contaminadas e deixá-los virar em vez de matá-los. Dwight pega sua motocicleta e informa a Simon que ele planeja explorar sua rota. Simon diz que eles já têm batedores, dizendo que Negan quer que eles andem juntos para um interrogatório. Dwight e Simon então saem com um comboio de salvadores, e Negan, em um carro, mergulha Lucille em um balde de tripas. Longe dali, Rick e Michonne chegam em Hilltop e se reúnem com Judith. Daryl pede desculpas a Rick por atacar o Santuário por trás das costas de Rick, e o ex-policial o perdoa e garante que ele está pronto para lutar contra Negan apesar da morte de Carl. Eles decidem se juntar a uma equipe de vigias espalhados pela região de Hilltop, e Rick segue uma estrada. Após a partida de Rick, Maggie e Rosita ficam de guarda no muro da comunidade e acabam avistando através de binóculos uma caixa misteriosa à distância. Rosita recupera a caixa e dá a nota anexa a Maggie, que lhes oferece uma "chave para o futuro" em troca de comida e registros. A nota inclui coordenadas para um ponto de encontro. Maggie se preocupa que seja uma armadilha, mas Michonne sugere que investiguem. Durante o caminho à Hilltop, Simon pergunta a Dwight o que ele acha do plano de Negan de infectar as pessoas de Rick com sangue de zumbi. Dwight hesita em responder, mas Simon revela suas próprias dúvidas de que a estratégia de Negan funcionará, uma vez que Rick, Maggie e Ezekiel "não se assustam". Em um morro, Rick observa o cambio de Negan seguindo viagem para Hilltop, e o ex-policial pensa em acionar a buzina de seu carro para alertar os outros vigias, mas decide no último segundo ir atrás de Negan sozinho. Rick bate seu carro no veículo de Negan e o persegue pelas ruas de uma cidade deserta. Com o desaparecimento de Negan, Simon instrui o restante dos salvadores a ficar para trás e montar um perímetro enquanto ele e Dwight procuram por seu líder. Negan acaba capotando seu carro e fica coberto pelas vísceras que ele transportava em um balde. Rick se aproxima e começa a atirar no bandido, que usa o carro para se proteger. Negan escapa para dentro de um prédio abandonado e Rick corre para dentro do estabelecimento também. No interior, o ex-policial continua atirando no líder dos Salvadores que sobe para um andar de cima, e Rick rapidamente fica sem balas. Ele joga seu machado em direção à Negan, mas erra o alvo por pouco. No desespero, Negan cai do andar mas consegue se segurar para não cair no porão do prédio. Rick pega seu machado e pretende cortar as mãos de Negan, mas esse último se deixa cair e despenca até o porão. Michonne, Maggie e Enid dirigem até o ponto de encontro designado e encontram duas mulheres vigiando uma van. Uma terceira mulher de terno sai e se apresenta como Georgie. Suas guarda-costas são Hilda e Midge. Georgie explica que ela pode dar a Maggie um conhecimento valioso em troca de comida e registros. Maggie não aceita de primeira instância, e decide levá-las como prisioneiras. Enquanto isso, Rick caça por Negan no porão. Ele descobre uma sala trancada cheia de caminhantes. Negan faz uma oferta a Rick: Se Alexandria, Hilltop e o Reino entrarem na linha, eles só serão obrigados a enviar um quarto de suprimentos aos salvadores, desde que Rick trabalhe no Santuário como zelador. Rick responde que Negan perdeu sua credibilidade depois que os salvadores mataram todos os Catadores. Negan fica chocado com a notícia do massacre, percebendo que Simon não seguiu suas ordens, e Rick encontra Lucille no chão. No lado de fora, Simon e Dwight procuram por Negan, e Simon pressiona Dwight para admitir seu ressentimento que tem por seu líder. Dwight sarcasticamente diz que ele nunca pensou em matar Negan mesmo depois que ele pegou sua esposa e queimou seu rosto, e com isso, Simon expressa o desejo de deixar o grupo de Rick de lado e encontrar novas comunidades. Os dois então encontram o carro destruído de Negan. Eles decidem abandonar sua busca e voltar para os salvadores. Em Hilltop, Rosita e Enid vigiam Georgie, Hilda e Midge. Michonne se reúne com Maggie para decidir o que elas pretendem fazer com a proposta das forasteiras, onde a jovem Greene se recusa a liberar Georgie depois de descobrir uma oferta significativa de comida em sua van. Maggie tem medo que Georgie possa ser morta por outros grupos pondo um fim na fonte das comidas, mas Enid concorda em receber a comida que Georgie está oferecendo, uma vez que elas poderiam alimentar as pessoas famintas de Hilltop. Michonne argumenta que Carl queria que eles fossem pessoas melhores, fazendo Maggie refletir sobre isso. No porão, Rick diz a Negan que ele encontrou Lucille, e líder dos Salvadores proíbe o ex-policial de tocá-la. Rick incendeia o taco Lucille e destrói a porta da sala com zumbis dentro, abrindo-a. Negan acaba encontrando Rick, e os dois começam a lutar. Enquanto isso, os caminhantes saem da sala de armazenamento e atacam. Negan consegue fugir no meio dos zumbis e Rick persegue ele através de uma janela. Ele corre para fora e encontra seu carro desaparecido. Em Hilltop, Maggie dá a Georgie uma caixa de comida e discos, e Georgie retribui com uma porção considerável da comida em sua van, tendo visto o estado desesperado de Hilltop e sabendo que precisa mais dos suprimentos do que ela. Ela dá a Maggie um fichário cheio de planos para moinhos de vento, moinhos de água e outros esquemas para ajudar a criar uma comunidade, a chave para um futuro que ela estava falando. "Construa este lugar", ela pede a Maggie. Depois que Georgie sai, Enid conversa com Michonne, expressando seu ceticismo quanto à visão de Georgie. Michonne acredita que Carl estava dizendo a eles que há mais para construir um futuro do que simplesmente lutar. Encerrados as buscas, Simon e Dwight informam aos salvadores que Negan se foi. Simon lembra que, com ou sem seu líder, o plano continua. Eles são todos Negan. Ele propõe que eles ataquem Hilltop e matem todos. Os salvadores levantam suas armas em solidariedade enquanto Dwight observa horrorizado, sem perceber que Simon pretendia "seguir em frente" matando todos. Longe dali, Negan acorda em um carro e encontra Jadis no volante, segurando-o sob a mira de uma arma. Ele ri e Jadis o deixa inconsciente. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Austin Amelio como Dwight *Tom Payne como Paul Rovia* *Xander Berkeley como Gregory* *Khary Payton como Ezekiel* *Steven Ogg como Simon *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Pollyanna McIntosh como Jadis Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Elenco Recorrente *Jayne Atkinson como Georgie *Cooper Andrews como Jerry Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio * Elizabeth Ludlow como Arat * Mike Seal como Gary * Mandi Christine Kerr como Barbara * Kim Ormiston como Hilda * Misty Ormiston como Midge Não Creditados * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi como Judith Grimes * Scarlett & Sophia como Gracie Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-812-rick-lincoln-935.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0190 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0163 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0026 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0100 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 1002 0246 RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-simon-ogg-935.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0028_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0033_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0055_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0201_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0220_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0927_0234_RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-rosita-seratos-935.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0083 RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-maggie-cohan-935.jpg TWD 812 GP 0927 0058 RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0213_RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0220 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0105 RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0075_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0081_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0030_RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-negan-morgan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-rick-lincoln-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-rick-lincoln-2-935.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0326_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0237_RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0128 RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0267_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0270_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0928_0122_RT.jpg TWD_812_GP_0929_0025_RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-812-simon-ogg-2-935.jpg TWD_812_GP_0929_0005_RT.jpg Curiosidades * O título vem do livro que Georgie dá para Maggie, que é chamado de "The Key to a Future", traduzido como: Uma chave para o futuro. * Melissa McBride, Lennie James, Alanna Masterson, Josh McDermitt, Seth Gilliam, Ross Marquand, Tom Payne, Xander Berkeley e Khary Payton não aparecem neste episódio. * Este episódio marca a primeira aparição de Jayne Atkinson como Georgie na série. * Este é o primeiro episódio da temporada em não mostrar nenhuma morte. * Este é o primeiro episódio da série a mostrar um Zumbi nu. * Este episódio tem 68 minutos de duração, com comerciais, de acordo com a programação da AMC. ** É o nono episódio prolongado desta temporada e o vigésimo sétimo geral. * Este episódio marca a 25ª aparição de Katelyn Nacon no programa. * Rick usa o rádio que ele tirou de um Salvador morto em "The Lost and the Plunderers" para ver os salvadores chegando. * Negan descobre que Simon matou Os Catadores em "The Lost and the Plunderers". * Este episódio continua a tradição desta temporada de referenciar eventos anteriores: * Michonne disse a Enid "A última vez que tivemos uma chance como essa, mudou tudo". é uma chamada de retorno para o episódio "The Distance", quando Rick decidiu entrar em Alexandria. * Quando Rick está conversando com Negan enquanto procura por ele, ele ilumina uma porta trancada com tábuas nas quais a palavra "EATERS" ("Comedores") é pintada, eventualmente contendo walkers que podem ser ouvidos por dentro. Esta é uma referência às portas que Rick viu no episódio piloto onde as palavras "NÃO ABRA / MORTOS DENTRO" foram pintadas, contendo walkers dentro. * O isqueiro que Rick usou para colocar fogo em Lucille pertencia a Glenn Rhee. Esta é uma referência indireta a morte de Glenn. Referências Categoria:Episódios da 8ª Temporada